


Castigos

by Miliuna



Series: Castigos [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dream Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, kind of hate sex, post-ova
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciertamente el desobedecer órdenes tiene sus consecuencias y Hanji Zoe no podrá escapar de estas.</p><p>[Serie 'Castigos'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castigo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... una de mis amigas es la maximum shipper LeviHan así que se lo dedico con mucho cariño.  
> Tú sabes quien eres. ;)  
> De una vez aprovechando, va para las LH. Las quiero.
> 
> Este fic está inspirado en varias escenas del OVA de SnK, Ilse no Techou, para situarlos en contexto.
> 
> A petición de Nazgwen, esto se volverá una serie con distintos pairings, ¡espérenlos! (?)
> 
> Levi, Hanji y pues Auruo y Petra (que no tienen vela en el entierro, pero son mencionados en el fic), así como Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime "soy bien pinche y mato a mis personajes bien horriblemente" Isayama. Yo nomás los tomo prestados para pasearlos, inventarles situaciones y agarrarlos de conejillos de indias en mis ejercicios de escritura.

Levi cerró la puerta tras de sí, pese a las insistencias de Hanji.  La escuchó decirle “¡Es muy tarde para visitas, Heichou!”, “M-m-mañana temprano debo salir al pueblo a conseguir provisiones”.

–De cualquier manera no ibas a dormir temprano y si necesitabas algo, pudiste haberlo conseguido hoy.  –Dijo él, con su acostumbrado sonsonete aburrido.

– ¡Es muy tarde! –Por alguna razón, Hanji se ponía más nerviosa cada segundo que observaba su porte imponente.  Algo quería a esa hora de la noche, algo que no podía decirle frente a Petra y Auruo.

– ¿Aún sigues tensa, cegatona? –Espetó Levi.  Ella recordó que había exclamado en voz alta estar bastante turbada en días pasados, cuando salieron de expedición.  Como siempre, él le había cortado la inspiración con una respuesta insípida.  Le extrañó mucho que saliera a tema esa pregunta y titubeó:

–Y-yo… pues…  n-no he descansado y---

En un rápido movimiento, puso las manos de Hanji sobre su espalda y  puso a esta de frente contra la pared.

– ¡LEVI!

–Hizo muy mal, Buntaichou, en desobedecer órdenes.  

–E-espera, ¿¡qué?!

–Por orden de Heichou, Levi, merece una sanción acreedora a su falta y que sea correspondiente a su rango dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento.  –Hanji sintió las fuertes manos de Levi sobre las suyas, aprisionándolas.

–Pero, ¿¡qué demon---?!

–Buntaichou, --Levi siguió firme en sus órdenes. –si opone resistencia alguna al castigo, recibirá uno peor posteriormente, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Levi…!

– ¡¿DE ACUERDO!?

Hanji dudó un segundo, pero luego suspiró y dijo entre dientes:

–Sí.

–Sí, ¿qué?

–Sí, señor.

–DÍGALO MÁS ALTO, BUNTAICHOU.

–SÍ, SEÑOR.

–COMPLETO.

–SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR.

–Perfecto.  –Dijo él, agarrando la cola de caballo de Hanji y jalándola.  –Agáchese.

–Levi, ungh, d-duele.

–Agáchese --Insistió Levi. –y no despegue las manos de la pared.  ¿Quedó claro?

Hanji tragó saliva antes de poder responder una vez más: –Sí, señor. 

Sus ojos solamente veían el piso de madera de la cabaña.  Además del crepitar de la vela cercana, escuchaba también la respiración tranquila de Levi, quien comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa del uniforme.  Le dieron escalofríos al sentir que tan fría estaba la piel de Heichou, quien alzó su sostén deportivo y comenzó a acariciar sus senos.  Ella siguió estremeciéndose  y sonrojándose, no sabía si de pena o de… ¿placer? Era una posición un poco rara en la que estaba, pues nunca pensó estar así.

Con él.

Con Levi.

Suspiró y dijo:

–Heichou… ¿qué está haciendo?

–No es suficiente castigo, ¿verdad, miope?  –Pasó sus pezones por entre sus dedos, lo que hizo que Hanji contuviera un gemido. –De verdad, ¿quieres saber con quién te estás metiendo de una maldita vez? –Acto seguido, Levi introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Hanji. –Esto es tan asqueroso, pero descuide, le “echaré una mano”.  Lama mis dedos.  YA.

Con la mano izquierda, Levi desabrochó el pantalón de Hanji, mientras que esta obedecía: lamía, chupaba y algo dentro de ella sentía la fuerte necesidad de morder.  En el fondo, sabía que sería un grave error; por otra parte, quería correr el riesgo.  Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Heichou retiró sus dedos de su boca y los condujo dentro de sus pantalones, por entre su abertura.  Hanji abrió mucho los ojos al sentir algo húmedo entre sus piernas.

–L-Levi, estás yendo d-d-demasiado… lejos…

Levi había comenzado a frotar entre las piernas de Hanji, haciendo que la respiración de esta comenzara a agitarse más.  Sentía su sangre hirviendo en su interior.

–Llámeme Heichou, Buntaichou.  –Dijo él en lo que parecía ser un susurro bajo y frío.

–H-H-Heichou… ngh, agh…

–Relájese, Buntaichou.

La dirección de los dedos variaba: en ocasiones era circular y en otras, recta.  No parecía importarle mucho a Hanji, sus piernas se debilitaban y posteriormente se ponían rígidas.  Había cerrado hacía ya rato los ojos y comenzaba a morderse los labios, mientras que sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban la habitación.  

–Ese es el punto, ¿cierto?

Abrió los ojos y chilló brevemente.  Luego la vista se le nubló, lo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.  La tensión de todos sus músculos se derivaba del punto que ahora, Levi masajeaba y frotaba.  La humedad aumentaba y Buntaichou no era capáz de hilvanar una palabra o frase coherente.  Heichou tomó sus gemidos y ademanes como una afirmación.

Hanji no concebía como era que hacía tanto calor en medio del otoño.  Empezaba a temblar y sabía lo que eso significaba.

–Ni se le ocurra correrse, Buntaichou.  –Ordenó Levi, con voz de aplomo. 

–N-no puedo… He-ichou… --Ella más que hablar, jadeaba.  Luchaba contra el orgasmo inminente, aunque ¿cómo hacerlo? Levi se notaba experimentado.  No, más que experimentado, se atrevía a pensar que era todo un dios del sexo contenido en 1.60 m de altura, con esas manos y esa actitud tan firme y fuerte, aún en la intimidad y su voz que no titubeaba ante nada ni nadie…

Recordó lo que alguna vez escuchó en una guardia nocturna, que si pensabas en otra cosa aún si el clímax es inminente, tal vez este tardaría más en llegar.

Tal vez, si pensaba en titanes…  Oh no, por eso estaba así.  Por eso, Levi la había mirado con esos fríos y trémulos ojos grises llenos de furia, de enojo, de lujuria, de deseo…  enterró las uñas en la pared, sintió un relámpago recorrer su espalda baja y no pudo evitar gritar:

– ¡L-LEVI! 

Sin retirar las manos de la pared, Hanji temblaba, resoplaba, murmuraba palabras inentendibles, todo eso mientras su piel se erizaba y su pulso cardiaco luchaba por regresar a la normalidad.  Por instantes, creyó que su pantaleta estaba empapada.

–Tch, le dije que no se le ocurriera correrse, Buntaichou.  ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella abrió la boca pero el sonido que salió de esta fue muy parecido a un ronroneo.   Sintió que le desabrochaban el pantalón y escuchó que Levi también se desabrochaba el suyo.

– ¿¡Todavía vas a…?!

– ¿A cogerla? Claro.  –Dijo él, con una risita irónica. –Está mojada y lo que sigue, se nota que le encantó.  ¿O no?

–Fue… placentero, Levi.

–QUE ME LLAME HEICHOU, BUNTAICHOU.

Con una mano tomó sus muñecas fuertemente y con la otra, jaló la coleta de la capitana, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

–MANTENGA LA MIRADA AL FRENTE, BUNTAICHOU.

–S-sí, señor.

–¡¡DÍGALO BIEN!!

–¡¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!!

–Relájese, cegatona.  –Ordenó Levi. --Esto será fácil.

Hanji contuvo la respiración de manera instintiva, mientras que Heichou le introdujo lentamente su falo.  Escuchó como suspiraba al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a empujar hacía ella y a apretar su coleta de caballo.

Ella por otro lado, rasguñaba la madera de la pared y se arqueaba; la sensación de presión en su vientre crecía,  la respiración y el pulso acelerado no se hicieron esperar.  De su boca escapó un gemido y a ese gemido le siguieron unos cuantos más.  Eran la indicación para él de acelerar o cambiar de ritmo, inclusive para aumentar o disminuir la intensidad de las embestidas.  Hanji seguía con los ojos cerrados y cada vez que bajaba la cabeza, Levi la levantaba, jalando fuertemente su cabello. 

De cierta forma, esta sensación de leve dolor, era bastante satisfactoria. 

Entre las palabras que Levi no podía comprender, hubo una que llegó a escuchar a la perfección y que era coherente.

Era “más”.

–Le daré más, Buntaichou. 

Su ritmo fue más fuerte y violento, entonces.  Su piel rozaba la de su compañera y casi parecía confundirse con esta.  Además de estar empapados en deseo, el sudor escurría de sus cuerpos como vapor en un vidrio.  Las manos de Hanji resbalaban de manera lenta por sobre las paredes, pero en ellas se veían reflejadas las ganas contenidas de acariciar el cuerpo que la sometía.

–N-n-no vuelvas… a preocuparme así, Hanji… --Decía Levi,  con voz entrecortada.

–No prometo nada.  –Respondió ella. –Si e-esto es preocupación… quiero más…

Una vez más, aumentó la velocidad y empezó a decirle que si no fuese por sus descuidos, seguramente estaría durmiendo, pero no, estaba ahí, dándole duro y fuerte, haciéndolo rabiar de lujuria y que en ocasiones no soportaba mirarla inclinada por estar viendo su trasero firme y sus piernas fuertes rodeadas por los arneses de seguridad, haciendo que la deseara aún más.

De pronto, Hanji soltó un alarido de placer, seguido por una gran embestida y un gruñido final de Levi.  Ella sintió como su vientre se llenó de calor burbujeante, una sensación que también tenía en el torrente sanguíneo.  Mientras, él aún se estremecía y embestía suave e involuntariamente.  El esperma volcado en esa faena había sido bastante, según sus cálculos.  Recuperó el aliento y se separó de su compañera, haciendo que cayeran varios fluidos al suelo.

Unas parejas decían “te amo”, otras preguntaban sus nombres, pero Levi sólo dijo:

–Asco.  Me  urge tomar un baño.  A ti también, Hanji.

Ella bostezó, se estiró y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, abrocharse el pantalón –aunque estuviese lleno de fluidos—y a desatarse el cabello.  Se miraron por instantes.

–Es tarde.  –Insistió ella.

–Si mañana te quedas dormida, cegatona, te esperará un castigo peor.

–De ser así, lo estaré esperando, señor.  –Por toda despedida, Hanji hizo el saludo de la Legión y le sonrió.

–Descarada.  –Levi se abrochó el pantalón y posteriormente abrió la puerta.  –Buenas noches,  Buntaichou.  Descanse.

–Buenas noches, Heichou.  –Dijo ella.  Realmente, esperaba la oportunidad en la que pudiese hacerle rabiar de nuevo.


	2. Incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El diccionario define esta palabra como la falta del conocimiento seguro de algo.  
> Petra ya no está segura de la diferencia entre lo que sueña y lo que siente.
> 
> [Ahora toca Auretra, because yes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver si descifran por qué este es un castigo, en particular.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, si no, ps meh.
> 
> :'( Escribiré algo más sobre esta parejita luego.
> 
> Dedicado a mis hermosas LH y sus maravillosas respuestas con el primer Castigo. Muchas, muchas gracias.  
> Dedicado a Maru por testear el primer Castigo. Love u bby~
> 
> Comentarios bien recibidos.

* * *

-Verás, he estado teniendo este sueño donde estoy flotando en medio de un lago.  Es tan tranquilo ese lugar que casi me quedo dormida, escuchando mi respiración, el latir de mi corazón, el circular de mi sangre… pero de repente me canso y comienzo a nadar, a sumergirme.  De la nada entra Heichou al lago pero también te veo a ti.  Y es muy extraño porque en cuanto me sumerjo una vez más, el interior del lago se parece al castillo y me voy nadando hasta la biblioteca y quiero tomar un libro… pero noto que casi no hay aire sobre mí y me estoy ahogando, así que salgo rápidamente a la superficie.  Entonces te veo frente a mí, nadando.

Y me dices: “¡Hola, Petra!”

Sonrío y me sumerjo una vez más, pero llegas a sacarme y a quedarte nadando un rato conmigo.  Te me acercas más y comienzas a besarme, pero te separo y te empiezo a decir que Heichou debe estar cerca y no sólo él, sino Buntaichou y Danchou seguramente. Ahora tú me sonríes y niegas con la cabeza, respiras en mi cuello y me dices al oído “ _nadie nos verá_ ”.  Pasas tu cicatrizada lengua por mi cuello y mis clavículas.  El sonrojo es inminente, me dejo languidecer y flotar por sobre el agua, mientras tus manos se apoderan de mis senos y de mi entrepierna.  Mi boca alcanza la tuya y nuestras lenguas se empalman.  Una de mis manos te guía a donde nadie ha entrado y de pronto, de la nada, nos volvemos uno; entonces te abrazo, comienzo a agitarme como tú, a gemir y suspirar como tú. 

No hay sudor, estamos en el agua y la sensación contrastante de frío y calor es asombrosa y sublime.

Llego al clímax y me sonríes, pero una vez más empezamos a flotar y otra vez, casi me quedo dormida, escuchando mi respiración, el latir de mi corazón, el circular de mi sangre... al doble, por que por un instante no muy breve, fuimos una misma persona y me atrevo a decir que lo seguimos siendo, por lo menos en sueños.  Tengo la misma paz que cuando flotaba sola, pero tú la ocasionas.

Y ¿sabes?, es muy raro porque no te había visto como algo más que un compañero.

 

Al crepitar de la fogata, Petra rió y se fue, haciendo leves eses al caminar.  Tal vez había tomado de más, pero dejó a Auruo con la boca tan abierta, que debió tener cuidado al cerrarla, para no morderse la lengua como acostumbraba.

 

-Y por eso, no debemos tomar cuando nos quedamos de guardia.  -Dijo Auruo, para sí mismo, arrojando la botella al fuego.


End file.
